It's been 98 years
by Kiwi02
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was changed and now lives with a new coven. What will happen when they move back to Forks and find that they aren't the only vampires in town. Will Bella be able to forgive Edward? Will they be able to become a couple again?
1. Forks, Why Forks?

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Charcters. They sadly belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Also this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think!**

**It's been 98 Years**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" a musical voice chimed.

"In here." I replied,

"Oh, there you are," a petite figure peeked around my door, "we're moving again." She winked at me then gracefully skipped away. I could tell that something was going on. Sam was too bouncy and hyped up. She knew something, I could tell. After ten minutes of contemplating her statement, I finally gave in. I cautiously walked downstairs, still marvelling at the fact that I didn't fall over.

"Samantha, what is going on?" I asked. She could tell that I was annoyed as I used her full name. I never used her full name; she was always Sam or Sammie. In the ninety-eight that I have known her, I have only called her Samantha if I was angry or annoyed.

"I told you silly, we're moving." She still had a twinkle in her eye.

"Can I ask where we are moving to?" I asked slowly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Of course. We are moving to Washington. Forks to be precise." I still couldn't fathom why- wait, did she say Forks?

"Forks," I whispered, "why Forks?" I was still whispering. Hoping that I was imagining the fact that I was returning to the place in which I found my soul mate.

"Well, for starters, it's almost always raining there – Bella are you okay?" I could feel her eyes on me but I couldn't help myself. I was falling, falling into an abyss of memories and despair. Forks, why Forks? I kept repeating in my head. I briefly saw Sam come into my line of vision but I then blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was lying on my unnecessary bed in my room. James, my 'father', was sitting at the end of my bed.

"We're moving to Forks?" I asked him as soon as I 'awoke'. His eyes gauged my reaction as he replied,

"Yes. Is anything wrong with Forks?" I glanced over at him and fell back onto my pillow.

"I lived there as a human." It was only part of the truth. They didn't need to know the rest. They didn't need to feel the heartbreak that I felt. No on needed that but me.

"Oh, well if you want us to change places, that's fine." He understood why I was reluctant to return, but he only knew a fraction of the truth.

"It'll be fine. I think. Could you please ask Sammie to come in though, I need to tell her something." James looked at me and I could tell that he thought something was wrong.

"Sure honey. Well the rest of us are going to go hunting. We should be back soon. Are you sure that you'll be okay?" I nodded and he left. I could hear Sam skipping towards my door and I saw her, once again, peek around the door. I sat up and patted the spot beside me. She bounded over and I laughed. Even though se is technically fifty years older than me, I still feel as if I'm talking to a child.

"So, what's all this about?" Sam asked as she made herself comfy.

"Well, I don't know where to start." I admitted sheepishly.

"Okay. Well what subject is it on?" she asked, now intrigued.

"My past." I whispered. I could see her looking at me and I knew that she had a thousand questions behind her eyes. I never talked about my past. Everyone knew the circumstances in which I was changed but no one knew why.

"Well, start wherever you feel is right." Sam replied after a shocked few seconds.

"Okay," I took an unnecessary deep breath, "Well, it all started about a year before you found me. I had fallen in love." I was so lost in my memories that I didn't even see Sam smile at me so much that her face lit up.

"Well, what happened? Who is this mystery man?" she asked, now almost bouncing on my bed.

"His name is Edward Cullen and I truly loved him but apparently he didn't feel the same way. I guess it all started on my birthday. His sister, Alice, had thrown me a party and his 'brother-in-law' tried to bit me because I had got paper cut-"

"Wait, he tries to 'bite' you?" Sam interrupted

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he was a vampire." I said in a small voice.

"Oh," she said, dazed, "well that changes things."

"Anyway, wait, no I'll start from the beginning. When I was seventeen I moved in with my dad Charlie because my mom got re-married and didn't want her to have to stay with me when she wanted to be with him," I started then I took a deep breath and continued, "Charlie lived in Forks Washington. On my first day of school I saw five stunning people across the lunchroom but only one caught my attention his name was...," I took another breath, "Edward," I sighed, "He also turned out to be my lab partner for Biology but when I got into class he gave a death glare and thought he was going to kill me but he didn't and he disappeared for a couple of days. Then, when he comes back it's really icy and a guy name Tyler looses control of his van and almost kills me but he...Edward stops the van and I question him about how he saved me under impossible circumstances but he doesn't tell me and we ignore each other for about a month.

"Eventually, we started talking again but one day I went down to La Push and a boy named Jacob told me legends of the Werewolves and their enemies the Cold Ones or Vampires.

Edward...saves me again but this time from getting raped and he takes me to dinner on the way home I question him and he admits that he is a vampire but he and his family only drink animal blood then we have our first date and he shows me what happens to vampires in the sun and he kisses me we were in love. The next day I meet his family and I watch them play baseball but three nomads come along and one named James decides that he is going to hunt me so I go to Arizona with Alice and brother, Jasper, while his other siblings and parents stay behind to hunt James before he can get to me but James tricks me into think that he has my mother so I go to meet him but...Edward comes to rescue me but James had already bitten me however...Edward sucks out the venom before I could change.

"I went back to Forks with a broken leg but with the love of my life by side when the school year ended we shared the best summer ever but then my birthday came around. And well you know that part. Two days later he leaves telling me that he doesn't love me anymore." I sigh. Man I hope that I never have to say that ever again, I thought. Well after that happened, I basically went into a vegetable state and I stayed like that for four months, that was until I started to hang around with Jacob, but then he also started to ignore me. So I went in search of the meadow I told you about. Well, when I found it, the pain was too much so I collapsed onto the ground. I saw a figure come out of the trees. It was Laurent. We talked for awhile until I noticed that his eyes were red instead of gold. He told me that he was here as a favour to Victoria. I remember him saying 'she won't be happy about me killing you' he then said that it was only fair 'mate for mate' I was frozen on the spot as he came towards me. I remember willing my legs to move, to take a step back. He leaned down and bit me, right here." My hand brushed the scar on my neck, "anyway, after he bit me I smiled; I knew that this would be the end of my pain, but he started to back away. I could see fear in his eyes as he whispered 'I don't believe it'. After that, I blacked out only to open my eyes three days later to all your smiling faces." I smiled when I said the last part and focused back on Sam. If she could cry, I knew that she would have tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I didn't know this. Why didn't you tell me? Huh, why?" she grabbed me into a hug and I started to dry sob into her shoulder.

"Why should everyone else have to live with my pain?" I asked her. I pulled my face away to look into my eyes.

"If we ever see Edward Cullen again, I will tear him limb from limb. That, I promise you." She growled the last part and I had to laugh. I knew that she could do amazing things but I still found it hard to picture someone as sweet and gentle as my Sammie try to tear someone limb from limb. "Are you going to tell everyone else?" she asked me. I froze, I could now hear them shuffling around downstairs.

"They didn't go hunting did they?" I asked when I already knew the answer. Sam looked at me then shook her head. "I know that you guys heard all of that so you can come up." I said, mentally cursing vampires hearing. They came through the door one by one. First was Sam husband, Ethan, followed by Andy and his wife Emma and lastly came Sarah followed by James. I shuffled back so that they could sit down. Before I knew what was happening, I was enveloped into a bone crushing hug from Andy. Sometimes he reminded me so much of Emmett. No, I will not go there.

"So that's the real reason you don't want to go back to Forks." He looked at me with such love and compassion that I didn't need even Jasper's power to feel it. No, I will not go there! "Well, do you still want to go?" he asked me. I considered the probability that the Cullens would decide to return at the same time as us. With the fact that it was a million to one chance, I nodded, much to the relief of my family. "Well, we will leave it the morning. Come people get packing!" James shouted at us. I giggled and shoved everyone out of my room.

**Okay, so wat did you think? pls review and i'll try to reply. If i don't get many reviews, i probably won't continue this. **

**So pls pls pls review. **

**Thanx**

**Cullen1994**

* * *


	2. We are on the move

**Okay so I was surprised by how many reviews and stuff that I got for my first chapter so I decided to put out another. Thank you so much to everyone who did review, I really appreciate it. Right well, my mate Rachael keeps bugging me to finish this so here is chapter 2. I am probably gonna do all of this in Bella's POV for now. Oh yeah, i forgot this in the 1st chapter. I promised me mates Racheal and Lizzie that i would dedicate this story to them comsidering they made me put this up.  
**

**Oh yeah, I still don't own any of the twilight characters. :(  
**

**Chapter 2**

**We are on the Move**

**BPOV**

"Are coming Bella?" I heard Andy ask. I sighed and looked around my room for one last time.

"I'll be down in a minute." I replied. I glanced in the mirror one last time and checked out my appearance. To this day, I'm still surprised at how different I look. My once boring, one-shade brown hair is now slightly longer and a lot more luscious, with it forming slight curls at the end. My skin has only gone a slight fraction paler and I my eyes are now a full and deep gold. My cheek bones have become more prominent and my lips are now a lot fuller with a pale red tinge to them. Also, my body changed. I got curves in the right places and my clothes looked good on me now. I sighed once again and made my way to my closet. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a brown t-shirt. I pulled on my favourite stiletto heels and grabbed my bag on my way downstairs. My family were all hanging around the front door waiting for me.

"Right," I said, looking at them all, "let's go" I walked carefully outside still worried that I may fall over in the death traps that I called shoes.

"Bella, why do you insist on wearing those shoes if you're always afraid that you will fall over?" Ethan asked as he carefully handed me my helmet.

"Because Ethan, these shoes are absolutely gorgeous and just because I may fall over does not mean that I shouldn't wear them." I stated as I threw my leg over my black Harley-Davidson. "Right then, where are living in Forks?" I asked James.

"Well, follow us. It's easier than giving directions." He smiled at me and got into his black Mercedes with Sarah getting into the passenger side. I looked over to Sam and Ethan getting into a sliver Aston Martin db9 and then over to Emma getting into a Porsche Boxster sport edition. I glanced over to the moving van and saw my blue Audi TT convertible being drove in by Andy. I could tell that he had stuffed as many as my belongings into there as possible along with most of Sam's and Emma's. I chuckled to myself and put on my helmet. Kicking the bike into action, I revved the engine. The bike started to vibrate underneath me and I smiled to myself, waiting to let go of the clutch. I could see that Andy was finished loading things up and was sitting behind the wheel. James nodded once to me then to Ethan, Andy and Emma then took off. Ethan followed him and Emma followed him. I pulled out from the driveway and sped after Emma. I turned on the phone that was in my helmet so that I could talk to everyone whilst they were in their own cars. Andy started to sing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall and so most of us joined in until Emma started to shout at us for acting like children. Other than that, our ride to Forks was quite boring. The weather was nice so Sam didn't need to do anything (well nice for a vampire) and there were no police around thanks to Ethan's mind reading power.

* * *

When we arrived in the small town of Forks, I slowed my speed down and tried to keep my eyes on the road so as I wouldn't see the streets or the houses. So I wouldn't see the memories that I knew I would have to face.

"Are you alright Bella?" Andy said over the phone in my helmet, "You have really slowed down and everyone else has gone. Honey, I know that this is hard for you but you need to keep going, you need to let go of him." I knew that he was only looking out for me but I couldn't help what I said,

"Andy, you don't know half of what I'm going through here. I can't just _let go_ if I did that, I wouldn't be able to survive anymore. Plus, what are the chances that they are here at the same time that we are?" I said the last part as if I knew nothing would happen but deep inside I could tell that moving back here would change my life in so many different ways. "Sorry Andy, I didn't mean to snap at you. It just that coming down this road brings back so many memories. I mean my old house it just there, on the corner. Andy…, What if someone recognises me?" I changed my question at the last minute but I could tell that he knew what I meant.

"Bells, remember this, if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to hurt you again, well they won't be around to see the light of day, let alone you. You hear me? And, I know how you feel about coming back; it's always going to be hard. You just need to face that fear." He said this with such conviction that I just had to laugh.

"Thanks Andy. But you do know that you sound like an after school special, _face your fear_!" I laughed again and sped off after my family.

**Okay, i know that this chpter is really short but i couldn't really think of anything to write. Pls review again, i literally go dancing around the house when i get them! **

**go on, you know you want to review, just press the button, go on, i dare ya!**


	3. The New Bella

**Well, aren't you people lucky! Three chapters in one day! Once again i am very grateful to everyone who reviewed this story. Thank you very much.**

**Oh yeah, i still don't own any of the twilight characters :(**

**You mght see some of Edward in the next chapter, but i've decided to take it slow so i can really make it a longish story. :) Right then, here is Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3

BPOV

As I sped towards the back of Emma's car, I couldn't help but reach out with my senses. My power is to absorb other vampire's power when I am within five miles of them. I could also block out their powers so they couldn't use them on me or anyone I didn't want them to. I also had a second power, I could create force fields. They are basically invisible barriers that people cannot come over unless I allow them to. I absolutely love my power, especially when I absorb my families as well. Everyone has a power in my family, James is telekinetic, Sarah can freeze things, Ethan and Emma are twins to they can talk between themselves and Ethan can also read minds. Emma can change her appearance, Sam can control the elements (which included the weather because clouds are just water vapour) and finally Andy is super strong.

I could tell that we where nearing our new house as James started to slow down. He turned onto a path that I barely saw and we all followed, careful not to get left behind. The driveway was a long dirt road and my jeans got covered in dust. I overtook them all and came up next to James' car; I pointed to my helmet trying to signal to him to turn on his phone.

"Yes Bells?" he asked sceptical as to my mood.

"Are there any other houses up here or is it just us?" I asked,

"No. It's just us. Why?" he replied wondering what I was getting at.

"Just wondering." With that, I sped up and I accelerated leaving them in my wake. I laughed at the thrill of being able to run away from my troubles even if it was only for a second or two. Too soon, a beautiful house came into view. It had three floors and looked like it was from the 1800's. It reminded a little of _their_ house but right now, I didn't care. I pulled up outside the garage and stood my bike up. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. Setting my helmet on my lap, I leaned against the seat and waited for the rest of my family to turn up. Even with them driving fast, they still took five minutes to even come into my sight, and I had wonderful sight, even for a vampire! Ten minutes later, Ethan and Sammie where getting out and heading over to me. Ethan put his arm around my shoulder and Sam snuggled into his side. Sighing, I stood up and followed James' Mercedes into the garage. I quickly got out before Emma could run me over, not like she could actually do any damage, or before I put a huge dent in her car from where she rammed into me. I ran up to Sarah who was standing watching the forest that surrounded the house.

"Hey honey." She said to me as she put an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into her side and we stood there until Sam came over and dragged me away so that I could choose my room. They had decided that since I was having the most trouble with coming here that I should get first pick. I hugged Sam and ran inside. As I entered, I was stopped in my tracks as I was presented with a huge room, it led off into the lounge and morning room. I walked through until I reached the kitchen that we would never use. We still the most state-of-the-art stuff, but I knew that it was a waste of money to even consider buying this stuff. I just sighed mentally and continued on my tour of the house. I walked past the front door again, much to the amusement of the rest of my family.

"What? It's a big house?" I said defensively. I skipped over to the other side and walked through the open door. I gasped at the scene in front of me. On the wall was a huge 60" plasma screen TV with Andy's wii and x-box in front. There was a huge white leather couch placed in front and over to the side there was a pool table with a ping-pong table as well. I was in heaven when I saw the piano that adorned the floor that was slightly raised on the opposite side of the door.

"Bella, when you are quite done ogling at the games room, can you please pick your room. We are dying out here waiting to see the house." Andy said I heard him earn a slap off Emma for that comment. "What was that for?" He asked surprised that it actually hurt.

"We are already dead, you doofus!" Emma replied, the sound of hysteria clear in her voice. I giggled at the fact that Emmett was – wait, no ANDY was hurt not Emmett. Where had that come from? Anyway I giggled at the fact that Andy was hurt by Emma. I ran upstairs and wandered around all the rooms. None of them spoke to me so I went up to the next level. The top floor was one huge room. I knew that it was right for me as the entire west wall had shelves and shelves just waiting to be stacked full of my books and music collection. I could picture my bed in the centre of the wall with my black leather couch on the opposite side.

"This is it." I whispered. I knew that the others had heard me as I could hear Sammie coming in behind me.

"Wow! You really know how to pick a room Bells." She also whispered this as I danced into my new room. My troubles momentarily forgotten until I saw the view from the huge window. I could see for miles. I could see so far this could see another house in the distance. It also looked huge, also looked white and also looked like it belonged to someone rich, someone as rich as us. I collapsed again in a heap on my floor as I immediately recognised the house. It was _their_ house, Cullen's. I winced as I thought of their name, it had been almost a century but still they could cause me pain. It's not fair,

"Sammie," I said through tearless sobs, "Why should they be able to do this to me? I don't love him anymore. In fact I hate him! Why should he be able to make me break down like this?" I pulled me in close to her and let me sob onto her shoulder.

"If they are here, he will not be able to come near you. You got that? He is scum and should be killed for what he did to you. Everyone in this house will protect you. If you want, we can even make it so that he cannot come within ten feet of you. Does that sound fair?" She said soothingly. I could tell that there was anger bubbling underneath the surface of surprisingly calm façade. I laughed at bit at her last sentence and looked up to find all of my family surrounding me. I stood up and fixed my hair.

"Right," I said, my voice filled with conviction, "I hate Edward Cullen, so from now on, I will be a new Bella. I will be stronger and I will face whoever and what ever comes to school tomorrow." I nodded once and went down to the moving van to bring in my stuff.

* * *

**So, What did you think?? Pls review, it's only one little button. What harm is it going to do? C'mon, you know you want to! **

**Thanx**

**Cullen1994 **

**xoxo**


	4. School and dressing up

**Hi again, I was really surprised by the amount of reviews I got, especially since this is just my first story. Thank you to everyone who did review especially the anonymous reviewers. I think that this is my longest chapter so far. Well enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They still belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

That night, after I had put all of my belongings away, I sat on my bed and turned on my c.d. player. I didn't recognise the song straight away. I sat there intent on the piano that was playing until I started to hum along unconsciously. Afraid that I was going mad, I slowly made my way across the room. I opened the latch and stared at the c.d. hoping that it would trigger some sort of recognition.

"Bella, will you turn that off or at least put something good one!" I heard Sam say downstairs. I chuckled and turned it off. I examined the c.d. as I went downstairs.

"Is this anyone's c.d.? I don't remember buying it." I asked as I walked into the lounge. Looking round, I saw six faces looking at me as if I was going to break down right here. I carefully took Ethan's power for a second so I could know what they were thinking.

_I hope she's alright. She doesn't look too good. – _James

_I wonder if she wants a hug. – _Sarah

_Bella, I know that look, stop stealing my power! – _Ethan

_I wonder if she would play ping-pong with me. – _Andy

_Hey Bells. That c.d. wasn't bought, it was made. Doofus! – _Sam

_I bet that shopping would cheer her up. – _Emma

I looked around them all once more and let go of Ethan's power. I went to sit down next to Andy.

"I would love to play ping-pong with you Andy. Emma, sadly shopping won't cheer me up. Sammie, don't call me a doofus. Oh and Ethan, you can't stop me!" With that, I skipped out of the room and waited by the table for Andy.

The next morning, I was still thinking about where that c.d. had come from when Sam barged though my door.

"Come on Bells, We only have three hours to get ready for school." She practically yelled at me.

"And your point is…" I asked in return. I looked at me as I had grown another head.

"My point is that if you insist on being a new Bella, then you are in dire need of a make-over. Emma, get your big butt I here!" she yelled part and dragged to my walk- in closet. "Now, just sit down there and let us do all the work. So, what kind of look do you want? OH I know!" She screamed, obviously getting excited now. She put a sheet over the mirror in front of me so I couldn't see what she had planned. Emma walked in then and giggled when she saw me strapped to the chair by a mini vampire.

"This is soo not good for my new persona. Being trapped by a vampire who is like half the size of me!" I said in a joking sort of way. For that comment I earned a slap on the arm from Sam. Emma just giggled again and went over to pick out my outfit for that day.

Two and a half hours later, I was finally done. I could hear Emma and Sam discussing what they thought looked good on me. I couldn't take it any longer so I dragged off the sheet and looked in the mirror. I looked and saw the faces of Emma and Sam behind me. Sam looked murderously angry that I had ruined her surprise but Emma again, just giggled. I looked at the mirror properly then. Sam had done a fantastic job as usual. My eyes had think black eyeliner on with no eye shadow. My lips that a dark red lipstick on and I had no blush. Overall, I looked great. The eye liner made my golden eyes really stand out and the pale skin just made them even darker. My hair was left down but had been curled very slightly near the ends I looked over to Sam and I could tell that she was anxious about what I would say. I pretended to be annoyed at her just to see her give me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled then and she bounded over to give me a hug.

"You shouldn't do that to people, or vampires, it's not fair!" she laughed as she squeezed me tighter. Emma handed me an outfit as she ushered Sam out of the room. I sighed and got changed. Looking in the mirror again, I was surprised by what they picked out. I was wearing a black, pleated corduroy mini skirt with a tight black t-shirt that said Bite Me on in red writing. In the corner was a pair of fangs with blood dripping off them. I smiled at the irony of it and continued to check out the rest of my outfit. Under my skirt I had fishnet tights on and a pair of stunning black stiletto ankle boots.

"Whoa. You two can come in now." I said. I could just tell that they were bouncing up and down outside the door. They both rushed in and stopped at the sight of me.

"Well, I really don't think that anyone will think that you haven't changed Bells. You look amazing! I have to say that our work here is done!" Sam laughed. "Wait a minute though, can you actually walk in those shoes?" she looked at me worriedly and I carefully walked towards her, keeping my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't fall over again.

"Are girls ready?" I heard Ethan shout from downstairs.

"In a minute. Em and I just need to change our clothes. Bells put these on, oh and don't forget your bag. It's just by the wardrobe." With that, they both ran out of the room to get changed. I slipped on the aviators that they had given me and grabbed my bag. As I headed downstairs, I clung onto the banister so I wouldn't fall over. As I was paying a lot of attention to my feet, I didn't notice the looks that my family gave me until I had reached the bottom.

"Bella is that you?" Andy asked slightly worried in case I had been attacked and someone else had taken my place. I nodded once then rolled my eyes.

"Oh and by the way, we are taking the Audi." I giggled at the expressions my brothers were making and grabbed my keys from the table. I found that I was now quite confident about walking in these shoes so I walked a lot faster to my car door. I stopped before I got in and saw my family still staring at me.

"Will you please close your mouths, your about to catch a fly." I said to them sarcastically. I saw their wives smirk as they both joined me by the car.

"Erm Bella, sorry to burst your bubble, but we won't all fit in your car. How about we go in the Clio and you go on your bike. Sound fair?" Ethan said, now that his mouth was closed. I nodded once and went back inside to get my helmet and keys. As I passed Andy on the way out, I stopped in front of him and closed his mouth for him,

"Honey, I know that I've told you this before, but you really should stop ogling at me and my outfit because I can tell that your wife feels like murdering you. Again." I whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear. If he could blush I know that I would have created a new shade of red. Chuckling quietly to myself, I put on my helmet and put my leg over the bike. I could see Sarah looking out the window and she motioned me with her hands. She opened it and through out a jacket. I smiled at her and put it around my waist for now so that I could lift my incredibly short skirt up to make myself more comfortable and this way, no one would know.

I accelerated again out of the drive way and turned on the phone. I could hear them arguing over who picked out my outfit.

"Guys, you do know that your phone is on, don't you?" I asked pleased by the shocked silence on the other end.

"I know now." I heard someone mutter. I giggled again and turned off the phone.

I arrived at school before my siblings as I was able to dodge the traffic. I swerved into the car park only narrowly missing a student. I parked in a space and got off. Before I took off my helmet, I fixed my skirt and draped the jacket on the seat. I could tell that people were staring at me so I decide to have a little fun. I slowly pulled off the helmet and shook out my hair. As I placed the helmet on the chair as well, I 'accidentally' dropped my key. Smiling slightly, I bent over to retrieve it. I made a big show of flicking my hair back on the way up. I could see all around the car park that the guys wear staring with lust filling their eyes and the girls were staring with envy filling their eyes. I leant against the bike as I waited for my family to arrive. It only took them about five minutes but by then; I had had enough of people staring at me. I gladly got up and picked up my jacket, bag and helmet and headed over to their car.

"Having fun are we?" Ethan said as he scanned the minds of the humans nearby. I grinned and looped my arm through Sam's. Andy came around my other side and put a protective arm over my shoulder. We all walked into the main office and I pushed off Andy's arm as I sauntered up to the desk. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me so I glanced around. Ethan was trying to control his laughter so I extended my senses again and borrowed his power.

_I have to say, she is so lucky that I'm married! Wait no she is way too young. What the hell am I thinking? _I gasped, disgusted by the thoughts of the man in front of me. Ethan must have realised what was going on because he came up behind me and said to him,

"Hi, we are the new students. The Corelli family. I'm Ethan; this is Sam, Andy, Emma and Bella."

"Well hi there. Welcome to Forks High school. Here are your timetables and a map of the school. Have a nice day. Oh, I nearly forgot, have your teachers sign these and bring them back here at the end of the day." He said still eyeing me. When we got outside I made a promise to myself, never again am I wearing a skirt this short to school. I glanced at my lesson sheet and sighed as I made my way once again to English. As I walked up to the teacher's desk, I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I could tell that everyone one was staring at me and I was once again grateful that I couldn't blush. The class passed in a blur and it was only when I stepped outside the classroom that I could smell another vampire. I froze in my tracks; I just knew that with my luck, it was them, the Cullens. I walked a little too quickly to Spanish and once again, walked up to the teacher's desk. I handed her my slip and was told to sit at the back. I could now speak fluent Spanish as in my years as a vampire, I had been to enough Spanish lessons that I could live in Spain and they would think I was a native. I zoned out the teacher's voice and for the second time that day, I expanded my senses and was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions. I knew that Jasper was here, that meant that Alice, Emmett and Rose were here. However, was he?

By the end of Spanish, I had just about decided that I would stay in school. I shouldn't need to leave because they are here. I had more rights than them to return here. They should be the ones who had to leave.

"Bella, are you okay?" Sam said as she bounded up to me. We both had maths now and for that, I was eternally grateful.

"They're here." I said. I know that I didn't need to explain who _they_ were. I could tell she knew, even if she didn't hiss under her breathe. We made our way quickly to maths and again, handed in the slip to the teacher. Even after almost 100 years of this subject, maths still continued to elude me. I sat there and tried to give the teacher my full attention but they continued to enter my mind. Why were they here? What right do they have to come back? The bell rang and I got up and left the classroom slightly too quickly again. I went to my locker and put away my bike helmet as we didn't have time to go before school. I put away all of my books and headed to the dining room with Sam. I could tell that everyone was still staring at us but I went to get our props and join my siblings at the table they had managed to get.

"Bella, you should hear what some of these humans are thinking about you. I swear, all the guys want to get into your pants and all the girls want to punch your lights out. It's really funny!" Ethan said until he noticed my expression, "Bells honey, what's wrong?" I didn't need to answer because just then, the doors opened and their scent hit me again. I grimaced and I could tell that my family put the pieces together. They could tell that this was the Cullen family. These were the people who broke my heart, broke it beyond repair.

I could tell that they had smelt us as they carefully made their way to our table. I quickly put on my aviators and stood up to face them.

"Well hi there!" I said, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could tell that my family were also surprised but I tried to block them out.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Alice said. I looked at her and sneered. Shocked, she took a step back,

"I could ask you the very same thing." I replied

* * *

**Okay, I know I left it on a cliffy and u probably hate me right now, but I couldn't resist! Pls review, I have decided that I may send u a sneek peek at wat is to some. Oh and the c.d. is quite important, i think.  
**

**Review pls! **

**Cullen1994**


	5. Ignoring Edward

**Okay so i wanna thak u all again for the reviews. I know that 30 doesn't really seenlyk a big number, but this is my first so to me, that's great! I know that there isn't as much dialogue in this but i kinda didn't have a clue about what to write. Oh and i still don't own the Twilight characters. :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

_I could tell that they had smelt us as they carefully made their way to our table. I quickly put on my aviators and stood up to face them._

"_Well hi there!" I said, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could tell that my family were also surprised but I tried to block them out._

"_Bella? What are you doing here?" Alice said. I looked at her and sneered. Shocked, she took a step back,_

"_I could ask you the very same thing." I replied_

I eyed them all up and was surprised to see hate in their eyes. I heard Sammie get up behind me and the rest of my family followed suit.

"How dare you come back here after what you did to him!" Rosalie almost shouted at me. I was taken back by this. After what I did to him?

"What? What do you mean _after what I did to him_?" I said, my tone mocking. "You all left me! You abandoned me. And him," I pointed at Edward who was just surprised standing at the back of his family," he told me that he didn't love me anymore!" I practically screamed this last part and I tried not to cry. I was a new and strong Bella and I refused to cry over meaningless people like him. The Cullens looked at me then looked at Edward.

"Edward, is this true? Have I wasted the last 100 years almost hating Bella? If this is true, you are going to be so dead. Again." Alice whispered, too low for the humans to hear. I could see that everyone was still staring at us so I grabbed my tray and stalked out, not forgetting to throw my 'props' away. I glanced back at them. Everyone apart from Jasper and Emmett were staring at Edward; Jasper was looking at me, his eyes filled with pity and Emmett was staring out the window. I borrowed Ethan's power (I didn't dare even think about using Edward's) so I could hear what they were all thinking.

_Her pain, her anger, I'd never realised how far Edward could take something like this. – _Jasper

_How the hell could he lie to us? Especially about something as big as this – _Alice

_Whoa, Vampire Bella. Now that's more messed up than I thought. – _Emmett

_Look at her, getting everyone's attention. She doesn't deserve it after what she put Edward through. And she seems so happy with her new life, how could she give up her humanity? – _Rosalie

_Oh no, Bella's back. Eugh, I can tell from Jasper that she just hates me now. Why on Earth did I tell them that she told me to leave? – _Edward

I gnashed my teeth together at what Edward thought and I could tell that they all heard my as they all turned in my direction. The Cullens and my family. Ethan put his hand on my shoulder and I could tell that he had heard what Edward had thought. I checked my lesson sheet and almost punched the wall when I found out that I had biology next. I went to my locker, Andy carefully following behind me, he also had biology next.

* * *

I couldn't really be bothered to go to biology because I could just tell that _he_ would be there. Andy and I arrived slightly late as I had spent the remainder of lunch sitting in his car trying to calm down. As we entered the classroom, everyone started to stare at us again. I just ignored them this time and stalked up to the teacher, my anger towards Edward not fully gone yet.

"Sorry we're late Sir. We got a bit lost." I said even though I knew this school like the back of my hand.

"No problem Miss…" I didn't continue so I completed his sentence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Isabella Corelli and this is my brother Andy." We had decided that Sammie, Andy and I were siblings and Ethan and Emma were twins who live with us. "Could you sign our slips please?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Of course." He signed them and we both waited to be given seats. "Erm, Isabella,"

"Bella." I interrupted him, "My name's Bella." He glanced at me and smiled,

"Okay then, Bella can you sit next to Mr. Cullen at the back and Andy, if you sit next to Mr. Newton. Can you two please raise your hands." He said as he looked at the class. We both looked at the class then and I quickly saw Edward sitting at the back at the same desk as we used to sit in. Another boy raised his hand as well and I guessed that that was Mr. Newton. My eyes raked over his appearance as I recognised some of his features. I could easily tell that he was Mike's grandson but I could see some other features of someone else as well. I knew that I was staring so I made my way to the back of the classroom. I refused to even acknowledge that he was even there, something that I had been doing very well with until recently.

At the end of the lesson, I was about to put my books away when I felt something grab my wrist. I looked down in confusion that quickly turned to anger as I realised that Edward was trying to stop me.

"Bella," he whispered, "Just wait a min-," He didn't get a chance to finish as I yanked my arm out of his grip and headed over to Andy. I could see him glaring at Edward so I tugged on his sleeve and walked out. I checked my schedule again and my mouth involuntary turned into a smile when I saw that I had gym next. I checked Andy's as well and we both laughed as we turned the corner, seeing the rest of our family entering the gym hall. My laughter soon faded though as I saw that all the Cullens were also here. I dragged Sam and Emma into the changing rooms and quickly got a locker. I changed at human pace, dreading going out and facing them all. I as I carefully walked out, the coach had made everyone go for a lap around the track. I saw the Cullens on the other side so I started running, trying to catch up to my coven. I saw them only about a hundred yards ahead of me so I increased my pace only slightly. I passed some of the students but purposefully ignored them. The others could tell that I was upset as when kept up my speed and streaked past them easily. I rounded the bend and I looked up startled by the gasp that came from in front of me.

* * *

**So, What did you think?? I know that is a lot shorter than some but can you please review??**

**I'll try and send you a snee peek of the next chapter (If i write it in time)**

**Thanx**

**Cullen1994**


	6. Dazzled Once Again

**Okay, sorry i haven't updated in a while, i just have not been able to write about anything. I will try really hard to update soon but i can't think of anything to write about. oksy, well rather than boring you to death with an incredibly long AN, i will just let you read this. Oh and before i forget, i will never own the twilight characters. Happy now?**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

_I rounded the bend and I looked up startled by the gasp that came from in front of me. _

However, I looked up a second too late and I crashed into the person in front of me. I landed on the floor and I was sure that I had killed them. I started to panic, I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the fact that when I accidentally crashed into them, they died. All this panic was over in a second when I realised that I couldn't smell any blood from the supposedly dead person. I looked up to see three faces looking at me from above.

"Still the same clumsy Bella. Would you like a hand?" I could tell that Emmett was trying not to laugh as he put out his hand. I ignored it and got up by myself.

"Why the hell did you just stop running?" I asked, now frustrated that I actually had to speak to them. Just then, my siblings came up behind and also stopped.

"What happened? We saw Bella fall over. What did you do to her?" Andy asked, immediately blaming them for my fall. I glared at him as if to say _can you just butt out please! _He seemed to get the message though as he shut up then but continued to eye up Emmett. I took this time, to look around the group. Jasper and Rose looked at me with pity in their eyes and Emmett just looked like he wanted to beat up Andy.

"I'll say this one more time. Why the hell did you just stop running?" I almost shouted. Jasper tried to send me calming waves but I just glared at him and him, feeling how I was probably beyond his ability to calm, stopped. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" I looked at Emmett again and he looked back.

"Well, we stopped because Alice here had a vision and so she stopped which made Eddie stop," I heard Edward growl at that name but Emmett just ignored him, "So then Jasper stopped to make sure Alice was alright, but then Rose and I stopped because you then crashed into Alice and it was funny."

"Okay then, all I needed to know was that Alice had a vision." I said, staring at Emmett as if he had just said something completely stupid, which he had. I looked at Alice but she was looking at Edward who was staring intently into her eyes. If I didn't know that Alice was married, I would have thought that they were about to make out. I was getting frustrated that I didn't know what they were saying, so I once again borrowed Ethan's power.

_I know that you saw that Edward. You need to talk to her before she does something stupid. – _Alice

I saw Edward nod slightly and I let go of the power. I glanced at my siblings and nodded once. I set off running again and made it back to the coach in no time.

* * *

The lesson passed in no time at all, and I was glad that I wasn't as clumsy as when I was human because I knew that if I was, I wouldn't have been able to do half of the things that I did. As soon as the class ended, I walked at a quick human pace to the changing room to change. Gym was my last class so when I left the changing room, I went straight to my locker. I grabbed my helmet and jacket and quickly made my way to the front office. I handed in my slip whilst trying not to look at the guy behind the desk. I could tell that his eyes were still roaming my body as I walked out the door. My family were waiting for me next to my bike. Instinctively, my eyes scanned the rest of the car park, making sure that the Cullens were no where in sight. As I neared my bike, I heard my family muttering in low voices. They didn't know that I was near so I stopped and tried to listen.

"They invited us and we can't exactly say no. It's not polite and we want to make a good impression." I heard Emma say.

"I know, but they hurt our Bella and if we go she will think that we are betraying her. Plus, by the look that she gave them at lunch and in gym, I don't think that she really wants to see him." This time it was Sam who said that. I knew what they were talking about now. The Cullens had invited them back to their house and they were deliberating about whether or not to go. In my heart, I knew that they should go; it wasn't fair for me to hold them back. They deserved to meet them and get to know them. My past experience shouldn't be the thing that stopped them from getting to know the other vampires that were in the area. However, my head told my heart to shut up. The Cullens basically left me to die, I shouldn't have to talk to them and my family should be supportive to me and my wishes. Whilst I was deliberating about whether to go with my heart or with my head, I walked closer to my bike. All of them stopped talking when they saw me, but by now I had made a decision. I tied my jacket around my waist again and climbed onto my bike. Stuffing my helmet onto my head, I looked at them,

"Go. You should go and see them; it's just that I would prefer to stay behind. I'll see you back at the house." I said, my voice not betraying the mix of emotions that I felt. I kicked my bike into motion and reversed out of my space. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Cullens round the corner staring at me. They knew it was me, I could tell by the look in their eyes. I started to get angry at them so I quickly accelerated out of the gates. That way I wouldn't do something I might regret.

I got home before any one else had returned. James, I presumed was still at the hospital (he was a doctor like Carlisle) and I guessed that Sarah was at the supermarket buying our 'props'. I quickly parked my car in the garage and ran at vampire speed into the house. Heading to my room, I hung my keys on the hook and threw my helmet on the floor by the door. I knew that I needed to be quick. The night before, I had rang up a restaurant in Port Angeles and got a job. I didn't like the fact that I would have nothing to do during the evenings. I could hear my family all coming in together so I decided not to get a shower yet.

I ran downstairs and took in the picture before me. Sitting on our new cream coloured couch, was the Cullens. All seven of them. My mouth dropped with an audible gasp as one by one they all turned to look at me. James also turned and when he saw the expression on my face, I could see that he had no idea that I already knew them all.

"Right on time. Bella, these are the Cullens. As you can see, they are also vampires." He looked uncomfortable as I stared at them open mouthed. I looked into each one of their eyes and in all of them but one, I saw pity and love. I turned to look at James,

"I need to go in a minute." He looked back at me confused until Sarah gave him a nudge and whispered in his ear. A look of comprehension dawned on him as he looked once again between me and the Cullens.

"And why is that may I ask?" He asked, politely.

"I have to go to work." Once again, my coven turned to look at me, confused.

"When did you get a job?" Sam asked a little hurt. I looked at her apologetically. I told her everything and I knew that her mind was racing in case I did tell her and she forgot.

"Last night. I have to go or I'll be late." I turned to leave and called over my shoulder, "oh, and nice to see you again. Not" I smiled vindictively at the last part as I raced up the stairs. I had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black tank top. I reapplied my make up and grabbed my guitar shaped shoulder bag. Putting on my aviators, I left my room and grabbed my motorbike jacket off the hook by the end of the stairs. Shrugging it on, I walked past the living room again were the Cullens were still talking. I saw Alice and Sam in the corner giggling.

"I'm going. I'll see you later." I said as I stood in the doorway. Sam looked up, glanced at my outfit then nodded once in approval. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I couldn't even leave the house until she had approved what I was wearing. I looked at Andy,

"Do you still have the keys to my car?" Andy didn't look up from the game he was playing with Emmett and Jasper on the x-box as he nodded. "Well, where are they?" He mumbled something incoherent as his eyes darted from Emmett's screen to Jasper's until finally he was back to his own. "What? Andy I swear if you make me late, I will unplug this game right now!" I threatened. All three looked up with a worried expression as I stood behind the TV.

"In my pocket, they are in my pocket. Don't you dare unplug it! I will burn your books if you unplug that." he threatened in return. I quickly stepped away from the plug, he knew how mush my books meant to me. I could see that he was getting hysterical so I just put out my hand before he could start a tantrum again. He rummaged through his pockets until he handed me them. Smiling once, I pecked him on the cheek as a thank you and ran out the door at vampire speed. Heading towards my midnight blue Audi TT, I dropped the keys accidentally. I saw a white hand reach down and grab them before I could make sense of what happened. I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes and was annoyed with myself for being dazzled once again by the same person who left me 98 years ago.

* * *

So, what did you think?? please review, it really does make my day! OMC i have just re-read that and i now realise how corny that sounds! okay, so if i have wrote the next chapter, and you review, i will try and send you a sneek peek of the next chapter. Do you think i need a beta?

Thank you!

Cullen1994

* * *


	7. The Talk

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in ages! I just have a test 1st day bk at skool and ave been studyen lyk crazy coz i don't know any of the stuff. Thanx to all who ave reviewed u really do help wif this. **

**I still don't own twilight coz well...i'mnotstepheniemeyer. Happy now? (it's easier to say it all at once)**

**so, on with the story!**

Chapter 7 

BPOV

_Heading towards my midnight blue Audi TT, I dropped the keys accidentally. I saw a white hand reach down and grab them before I could make sense of what happened. I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes and was annoyed with myself for being dazzled once again by the same person who left me 98 year ago. _

My eyes took in his dazzling beauty and I felt my eyes harden and my anger bubble up to the surface. I sighed and said,

"I still don't see how you do that."

"Do what?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Appear out of thin air. Even as a vampire, I still don't see how you do it." I replied still rather irritated. His eyes danced with glee at the fact that I was joking with him instead of tearing him limb from limb. Unbeknown to him though, that feeling was getting very hard to suppress. I held out my hand and watched as he dropped the keys into it. I turned again and saw the curtain twitch slightly. My lips twitched too into a smile involuntarily as I knew that people were watching. I glanced quickly back to Edward to see his head cocked to the side. He was listening to whatever was going on in the house. I walked over to my car and got into the driver's side. Slipping my bag from my shoulder, I noticed that Edward had vanished. I shrugged and threw my bag onto the back seat. Turning back, I shrieked as I saw a silhouette in the passenger's chair.

"What?" Edward said innocently. My dead heart would have been hammering in my chest at this point and I could have sworn I saw Andy and Emmett at the window laughing at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" I practically shouted at him. His lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to stop himself from laughing at me. Once again, the curtain twitched slightly and my head whipped around to face it. "I know you are there you know. You don't need to keep on hiding behind the curtain." Andy and Emmett's faces peeped into view and I gave them a small wave. They both smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by getting caught. I heard Edward cough behind and my head whipped around once more to face him. "What are you still doing in my car?" My irritation had now gone into a new level. I jammed my keys into the ignition and the time lit up on my dashboard. I cursed under my breath and sighed. "Edward, I am going to give you two choices. Either you can live and get out of the car now or you can die as I drive to work extremely fast because you have now made me late and I really don't want to be late on my first day of work. Capice?"

"I think I'll die as you go to work thanks." He nodded once at me and made the hand motion to start the car. I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Fine, but if you dare so much as utter on letter, I will purposely crash this car so that you are trapped. Then I will sit on it so that you can't get out." My face, I hoped, didn't portray the sadness that my heart would feel if I crashed this car. His eyes were wide as he stared into mine and I could swear that they glossed over for a second.

"You have really thought this through, haven't you?" My glare answered his question and he just said, "Fine. I promise not to say anything whilst you drive. Okay?" This time, I searched his eyes and when I was satisfied by what I saw, I nodded once and reversed out of the driveway.

When I got onto the road, I glanced over to him and saw that he was staring at me. Borrowing his power, I listened to his thoughts,

_Okay, so how to go about his? She said not to talk and personally, I quite like this car and really don't want to be stuck under it._

I smiled at this and continued to listen,

_Wait a second, what is she smiling about? She looks so beautiful when she smiles. No, stop that thought! Concentrate!_

Again, I smiled at the way his thoughts had gone,

_Wait a second, I haven't said anything, but if she is reading my thoughts…well, that could get embarrassing._

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing and nodded once. I saw his eyes widen and he faced away form me only to look back a second later.

_Right so if you are listening to my thoughts, does that mean I can tell you things since technically, I am not utter a single letter? Can we do it this way?_

I thought about it for a minute and nodded once, bracing myself for his pitiful excuse.

_Right well, to start off, I still love you. I always have and always will._

What? He still loved me? I checked my mirror and pulled over. I grabbed my phone when I had stopped and punched in the numbers for the restaurant. It rang twice before someone answered,

"Hello, this is Bella Italia. How may I help you?" a voice said to me.

"Hi, this is Bella Corelli and I was meant to come into work tonight but unfortunately, I have had a family emergency and I was wondering if I could start tomorrow night instead?" I asked, not letting them put in a single word.

"Sure, just make sure you call up tomorrow in case you can't come in then either." They said, not even bothered that I was meant to be there now.

"Thanks so much!" I replied, surprised that I was let off so easily. I hung up and turned to face Edward. "Right, explain because that just makes no sense."

"I love you. Always have, always will. How is that so hard to comprehend?" He asked, as his eyes bored into mine.

"It's so hard to comprehend because you said that you didn't want me! That you didn't love me! I went into a catatonic state when you left! I was practically dead. There was no point to my life anymore. I'm sure that if it wasn't for Charlie, I would have committed suicide! That is why I have spent 98 years trying to hate you for what you did to me." I was practically crying by the end of my rant and I saw that his eyes held all the pain that I'm sure mine held. However, when I said 'trying to hate you' I was sure that his eyes momentarily lit up. I cursed myself for letting that slip. He knew now that I didn't really hate him, that it was all an act.

"I don't know what to say to make you forgive me except that I lied to you. I left so that you could have a happy, human life. I lied and I sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Obviously that didn't work; as well you're here when you shouldn't. Just know that I love you and I am truly and I hope that you can forgive me." With that, he leant over to kiss my cheek slightly and then got out of the car. I didn't try to stop him as my mind kept going over what he told me. He still loved me. He lied to protect me. I had no clue about what to do next and I looked out of the window to see his figure retreating into the forest at the side of the road. Once he was out of sight to human eyes, he took off and left me to consider the words he had said to me.

* * *

After about and hour, I put my car in gear and headed back to my home. I turned into our driveway and sped up so that I was at the house in less than a minute. Parking my car, I got out and climbed the steps up to the front door. My thoughts where still in the car listening to what he told me again and again. I was trying to find some factor that told me that he was lying. So far though, I had nothing. When I walked through the door, I was surprised to find that everyone was sitting in the living room. By everyone I meant both the Cullens and my coven. They all stopped talking once I came in and they all stared at me. I could tell that they were trying to dissect my expression and I'm sure that they were confused by what they saw. I had made sure that my face held no surprise or love or hate. It was a blank mask that only moved when I spoke.

"Hi. I'm just going to go to my room. It was…interesting to see you all again." My eyes went to each one of the Cullens and I knew that only Jasper knew what I was feeling. He smiled at me and nodded once to show that he knew I needed time to process the information that I had been told. I glanced again to Edward when I had gone up the stairs and saw that his eyes followed me all the way up. I sat in my room and put in the CD that I had found once again. I lay down on my bed and continued to try and remember where I had got it from. I had decided that I could never hate Edward for what he did to me. Now I had all of the information about why he left, I knew that he was only trying to protect me. I knock sounded on my door and I opened it using James' power. I was till lying on my bed with my eyes closed and I felt a corner of my bed go down as someone sat on it. My mind was still trying to figure out how I felt about Edward when I felt them shift slightly. From that movement, I knew that it was no one in my family as they would have started to talk as soon as they came in. I opened my eyes and saw someone hovering over me. I had no clue how they were able to lean over me, centimetres from my face, without me noticing. For a second time that day, I was being dazzled by a pair of golden eyes. Edward was leaning over me. His hands were either side of my face and his legs were leaning on mine. I really wasn't listening to him as I was trying to figure out how I had not felt him on me before.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" he said, his voice was laced with humour and a slight trace of annoyance.

"What? I was trying to figure out how you were able to get in the position that you are currently in without me even noticing." I said, again giving out too much detail because he was dazzling me again. He smiled and I knew that his mind was in the same place as mine.

"I said, why are you listening to this song?"

"Do you know what song this is? I can't remember. I think that it's familiar but I just can't put …" My sentence drifted off as I stared into his eyes. It was as if was trying to tell me the answer through them. It suddenly clicked and I knew that if I was human, I would as red as a tomato. I closed my eyes and said, "This is my lullaby isn't it?" I could tell that he was smiling even with my eyes closed. I strained my ears to see if anyone else was in the house with us. As if he could read my mind, Edward said,

"They left so that they could give us some privacy. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure sure. I need to talk to you anyway." I said with my eyes still closed. "Now, I have thought a lot about this and I have decided that I don't think you are lying when you told me you loved me and still do. However, I have also thought about my feelings a lot and I have decided that I still love you," I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that time he crashed his lips to mine and my eyes flew open in surprise. My mind went into overdrive as I knew that I had two options at this point. Either I could keep on kissing him as my heart wanted or I could push him off me as my mind wanted. Once again, I was faced with choosing between my heart and my head. So far, my heart was winning as he deepened the kiss. I brought my arms up and tangled my hands in his hair. I could feel him smiling at this and I smiled in response. I couldn't pull back as my head was lying on the pillow. He was now in control and I couldn't pull back as I now wanted. I knew that I needed to finish my sentence. He needed to know the rest. I got my hands out of his hair and I he took this as a sign that I wanted to finish the kiss. When he pulled away, my eyes where open and I could see that his were dancing with happiness at what just happened. "Right, well I don't know what to say about that. But, if you had let me finish my sentence, I would have said I have decided that I still love you but I will have a problem trusting you." I could tell that that had hurt as the joy left his eyes. "However, that had to be one of the best kisses I had ever had. So, if you can show me that there should be no problem trusting you, I may be able to totally forgive you for leaving me." The joy returned and he once again, crashed his lips to mine and could tell that I would most likely fall in love all over again if he continued to kiss me like this.

* * *

**Right, so wat did u think??**

**was it worth the wait??**

**pls review coz i will need help with wat to write in the next chapter. I kinda ruined my plot line with the ending. :P**


End file.
